


Sanctified Darkness

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Marauders' Era, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the brightest and best things are found in the darkest places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=2010


	2. Chapter 2

http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=2010&chapter=2


	3. Chapter 3

http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=2010&chapter=3


	4. Chapter 4

http://www.skyehawke.com/archive/story.php?no=2010&chapter=4


End file.
